


Take My Hand If You Feel It Too

by mintyah



Series: Take My Hand If You Feel It Too [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jisoo starts seeing the boy with long hair at every turn, he has no choice but to let go, and follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the World Starts Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my third JiHan fic and I'm kind of excited about this one! I was inspired by sense8. Although this doesn't really have much to do with that at all... think of it as very loosely based off the idea. This will have two, maybe three parts that i will hopefully churn out over the next few days.  
> And before we begin I would also like to thank my dear friend NIL for being my beta with this, they were so incredibly helpful and I'm so grateful for all they did.  
> Now, i hope you enjoy the story :)

Joshua wakes with a splitting headache. He has work in two hours. He could get away with sleeping for another twenty minutes but he doesn’t think the pain will let him. The faint afterimage of what feels like a nightmare flits through his mind. A man with long hair reaching out to him, bright city lights, and unimaginable pain. Joshua shakes the thought from his aching head and makes for the shower.

 

* * *

It’s just after midday when it happens.

It’s hot and his shirt is sticking to his back as he walks to the café a block from the middle school where he works. It’s a relief to step into the air conditioned store, the air instantly cooling down the sweat forming on his brow. He rummages through his change. Just a bagel and juice today, he needs to be back at the school before his next class at one.

Everything is fine for a moment.

Then the world stops making sense.

Before him where there was a chrome counter is now a long thick slab of wood. A glass case filled with cakes is where the barista was, the blackboard is off to the right, and the clean English script has morphed into a language he hasn’t seen in years. His mother tongue glaring at him, Joshua tries to parse out what he’s seeing. He manages to read the word ‘welcome’ and ‘bread’ before feeling a little faint.

The entire store is different.

He looks to his left. Where a brick wall and set of hanging plants were hung is now a wide open window looking out over a dark empty street. The sign on the door beside it is in reverse and Korean, but Joshua knows it reads ‘closed’. Terror begins to set in, but before he can let out the scream he’s been building, he hears a yawn.

Joshua is certain it’s the man from his dream before he sees his face. His long hair is tied back now and he’s hunched over a coffee machine, but Joshua could pick him anywhere. The man yawns again over the whir of the machine; he stretches his arms up and pops his shoulders. The clock above him reads 4:15 am in blinking green lights. Something in the air stills, and Joshua suddenly can’t remember when he took his last breath. The man’s back tenses. He tilts his head to the side as though listening for something and Joshua can feel it. He knows he’s there.

The man cautiously turns, just slightly, just enough so that he doesn’t have to face Joshua completely. He looks over his shoulder. His eyes are sharp, narrowed in confusion. His thin lips parted lightly to show clenched teeth and a tense jaw. Joshua thinks he’s beautiful. The man brushes hair out of his eyes, rolls his shoulders, and goes back to work on the coffee machine. Joshua finally takes that breath. Blinks.

And the scene is gone. He’s back at the same café he’s been going to for the past year since he got this job. Joshua drops his change on the counter and flees. He comes back five minutes later having forgotten his bagel. 

The next time he sees the man with the long pretty hair it isn’t as jarring. Joshua’s fridge is literally just condiments and a slice of cheese that’s been in there for way too long now. It’s gotten to the point where he just really doesn’t want to touch it. So he decides to go grocery shopping. He’s in aisle 3 looking at canned corn when he feels a tug deep in his abdomen. He doesn’t recognise it for what it is immediately. At first, he thinks he needs to find a bathroom ASAP. But the tug lessens; the grip loosens and dulls out into a warm pool in his belly.

Joshua puts the canned corn down. It was just going to sit in his pantry for years like all canned corn does anyway, and grabs his cart. He makes it two aisles down before he notices _him_ in the fresh produce section.

The mysterious man is looking through a pile of tomatoes with a soft kind expression on his face. If Joshua didn’t know any better he’d almost appear to be talking to them. There’s colour high on the man’s cheeks, and although it’s freezing right there an aisle away from dairy, he seems warm and content. He has a large mug of something steaming in hand, and as he goes to take a sip, Joshua hurries to make his way over. Their eyes meet for barely a second over the bananas price tag.

Joshua is distracted by a lady with three children and a full cart pushing her way in front of him and when she passes the man is gone.

 

He’s tuning his guitar, and he sees him puttering away in his kitchen.

He’s with his friends at a bar downtown, and he’s in the crowd of drunkards and music goers.

He’s wearing nothing but a towel this time. In the middle of his classroom. Full of middle schoolers.

Joshua pauses in the scale he’d been going over to cover his mouth. He knows he’s the only one who can see him so he coughs and tells his confused students to write down the notes he’d written on the board. The man’s hair is loose and damp, hanging limp around his shoulders. His bangs are held up by a small bun on the top of his head, and he appears to be shaving. Joshua feels a twinge on his chin as the man flinches and brings his hand up to his face.

Joshua goes through the same motions and when he looks down at his hand he sees blood. The man dabs at his chin, curses and washes the excess cream off his face. Joshua excuses himself from his class, tells them to keep writing – he’d be back in two minutes. He rushes to the bathroom to cool his burning face and wash the blood off his fingers.

But when he turns on the tap, there’s nothing there.

 

When Joshua sleeps, the man’s in his dreams.

He’d forgotten to pay his electricity bill. He’d been so caught up with work and this thing with the unreachable man that he’d missed the due date and they’d turned the power off. It’d be fine though. He’d pay it and they’d turn it back on tomorrow. But for now, it was dark. The summer air was sticky, and without light he couldn’t grade any of the kids’ homework.

Joshua was tense and hot. In an effort to relax, he let his mind drift. He’s looking out over a river he’s never seen before. The man isn’t in sight, but Joshua can feel what he’s come to think of as his presence all around him. The sun is high overhead, and the light breeze is just enough to soothe against the blistering heat. Joshua feels the wisps of long hair against his collar bones and the feel of prickly grass on his calves. Like this, he can rest.

On the bus on the way to work. On crowded busy streets. At empty subway stations. Alone while he writes music. With his family. He’s there, but always just out of reach. It goes on like this for the rest of the week. _Next time_ , Jisoo thinks to himself. _Next time_ _I’ll catch him_. Each time he misses him by a single moment.

Until he stops trying to catch him and goes to find him instead.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan had seen the boy with the guitar out of the corner of his eye every day for the past week. Ever since, he got that unbearable migraine at the end of his shift. It’s safe to say he’s pretty unnerved. He’s been trying to ignore the hallucinations, putting it down to stress, overworking himself, and the desire for a guardian angel to save him from Soeun and her constant flirting attempts. Right now, however, he feels he might be going insane.

It’s two am on a Wednesday morning. He has to meet his mother at the station later (she hasn’t seen her baby Jeonghan-ah in so long! “Do you have a girlfriend yet? Are you eating properly? You won’t get a girlfriend if you don’t go out more. I want grandchildren Jeonghan!”), and he really just wants to sleep.

But that boy is standing in his room.

He’s by the window looking out over the back streets of Hongdae with an awestruck look on his face. Jeonghan isn’t sure if he should scream and call the cops or turn around and get himself committed. He does neither.

The boy seems to know he’s there anyway. Somehow, Jeonghan can feel it. A tingling in his fingertips, an echo in his mind. The boy brings his hand up to the window, pressing it firmly against the glass and follows with his nose, squished up against it, his breath leaving a fog Jeonghan will have to clean up later.

“This is Seoul. I’ve never been to Seoul.” His voice is soft and light like feathers against Jeonghan’s eardrums. “I’ve always wanted to, but I never had the chance. And now I’m here.”

The boy looks at him then, wide eyed and pouty lipped, and Jeonghan realises he’s not as young as he thought. Not a boy at all really, they were probably around the same age. The man is smiling like he’s just won the lotto, grinning at him right there in his own bedroom with no explanation as to how he got there at all.

He faced Jeonghan properly then and stepped away from the window. Through upturned lips, he whispered like it was something precious, special, almost like a prayer.

“You’re Jeonghan.”

And instinctively, Jeonghan knows this man’s name is Jisoo. He knows he’s right just as he knows his own mother’s name, just as he knows Jisoo is thinking ‘ _Yes, that’s me. Yes. I found you_ ’ in the depths of his mind.

He feels the need to say it out loud anyway. “And you’re Jisoo.”

The man’s eyes glistened, and Jeonghan thought he just might burst. His glee was so apparent.

“I am. Jisoo is my birth name, yeah.”

Jisoo stared out at the night sky again, awe encasing his features, like a child in a candy store. It clicked then for Jeonghan that Jisoo isn’t really here. It’s a sudden, abrupt, life altering realisation. He isn’t here.

But Jeonghan can see him. Hear him. He’s almost sure that if he reaches out he could feel Jisoo there. Jeonghan took a deep calming breath and let the feeling of his reality shift wash over him.

"Where are you –" He paused to wave his hands around a little. "– right now?"

The other boy, man, Jisoo, he laughed in pure joy and excitement. "America. L.A. I can feel the warmth of the sun on my arms right now just as I can feel the cold night air here."

And if Jeonghan focused, he could feel it too, sunlight heating up his skin. He could see the green of the grass beside the harsh grey of the sidewalk. Jisoo's joy was filling him up to the brim, but he could still feel the anxious gnawing of his own fear in his gut.

**"What’s happening to us?"**


	2. We Need It To Keep Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a little longer than the first chapter, but i think that's probably even better.  
> Again thanks to my dear friend NIL, for being my beta! They don't really write k-pop fic but they do, do commissions and such so go have a look at their work if you'd like.  
> NIL's AO3 http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane

Later that day after Jeonghan had gone to sleep, Joshua was left alone with nothing but his thoughts. He let himself think about what Jeonghan had said.

_“What’s happening to us?”_

The truth was he didn’t know. Joshua had originally been letting it happen by chance, glimpses of Jeonghan, visions and senses overwhelmed at random. Now he knew that if he focused, he could see what Jeonghan saw, feel what he felt, and stand beside him as he walked. They were linked in some unexplainable way, and he could control it.

Whether it was a miracle or a curse, Joshua didn’t know or care, but he was thankful.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan’s first instinct is to look for Jisoo when it’s dark. That’s what it was like when he first found him – when his head felt like it had split in two and everything suddenly felt too full. It was dark; he was alone, but Jisoo was there. The lights from the city got brighter until it was all he could see. When Jisoo was there, it wasn’t dark anymore.

It changed as time went on. He looks for Jisoo at all times now.

It’s 6am on a Sunday morning when Jeonghan takes his first breath with Jisoo's lungs.

His curtains aren't closed properly, and a sliver of early morning light is working its way up his bed as the sun rises. He's still half asleep, wrapped up in warmth and vague dream-like thoughts of spattered sunlight through the greenest leaves.  It's when he feels he could close his eyes for a few more moments that he's forced up with a panicked gasping inhale. Jeonghan clutches his sheets and sees flashes of bright green. His skin feels hot, and his lungs ache with laboured breaths. It takes a moment until realisation kicks in. When he manages to calm some, he lets himself lay back and focus on Jisoo.

They're jogging. Jeonghan can feel the burn in his thighs and the tightness in his chest as his feet thump against the concrete path. He gazes out through Jisoo’s eyes and sees a lake to their left and trees upon trees to the right. Jeonghan hears children's laughter and a dog's bark. _Echo Park_ , not far from Jisoo's old high school. He knew it as though Jisoo had spoken the words out loud himself.

Jisoo is aware that Jeonghan is there with him. The only reason Jeonghan’s there now at all is because Jisoo was thinking of him. Jeonghan can feel Jisoo’s swirling pleasure at his presence. He reciprocates it with a flutter of his heart.

The air is stifling as they run. Jisoo is uncomfortable, but he persists for all the chocolate he ate this week and intends to eat the coming one. Jeonghan has always been athletic and enjoys exercise and sports. So, he nudges Jisoo’s consciousness, asking _‘May I?’_ Jisoo doesn’t seem to understand at first. Wordless confusion echos back at him. They’re still learning, not sure what they can do or how far they can go with this, but Jeonghan can sense the pull, wants it, and believes he can do it. He shows Jisoo by slipping in and taking over.

It feels good the ache in his muscles, the dryness of his throat, the feeling of having control of another body. And Jisoo is right there riding alongside. Jisoo’s shock rings out in waves at first, but he calms and relaxes almost immediately. The thrill of such trust gives Jeonghan a burst of energy. He laughs wickedly as he speeds up, and it's Jisoo’s voice that he hears come out of his mouth. They continue down the path for a while until Jisoo complains that it’s his body. He may not feel anything now, but it’ll be all his pain later. Jeonghan promises to share it with him.

He doesn’t realise he was referring to himself and Jisoo as one until afterwards. He shakes the feeling off as he pulls himself out of bed and goes to take a cold shower.

“I’m speaking Korean?!” Jisoo’s cheeks puffed out slightly as his pouty lips pursed. “I don’t know why, but I just kind of assumed you were very good at English.”

Jeonghan tries to hide his laugh behind his hand. He’s at work, and Jisoo is following him around behind the counter. He’s being a complete and total utter nuisance and a wonderful distraction. Jeonghan wishes he were here all the time.  
  
He catches Jisoo grinning at that and swats at the air in front of him. “You don’t want to hear me speak in English,” he whispers under his breath. Customers have been giving him funny looks all day. “I’m kind of terrible, and I don’t need that kind of humiliation.” He flicks his hair back and subtly pokes his tongue out in Jisoo’s direction. An older women by the cake stand frowns lividly at him, and Jeonghan sighs in defeat.

Jisoo squints his eyes at him, the pretty layer of skin underneath bunching up and making the look more adorable than menacing. “To me, you’re speaking English right now, and it sounds perfect.”

He sounds indignant, and Jeonghan feels suddenly hot under his collar.

But quickly, Jisoo’s tone turns thoughtful. “I wonder why that is?” He licks his lips and gives Jeonghan his full attention. His eyes are eyes wide and shining, expectant of his thoughts. Jeonghan is not as invested in figuring this out as Jisoo is. He’s just happy to have him there.

“Probably because I know what you know -” This time, a teenage boy gives Jeonghan a terrified look, picks his coffee up, and leaves. “- you know what I know -” He fiddles with his hair trying to find the right words. “- and it translates or something.”

Jisoo hums to himself and licks at his lips again. Jisoo’s upper lip was plumper than his lower lip. Jeonghan had noticed.  After days in each other’s bodies, it would have been hard not to notice. Probably. Jisoo licked at them when he was nervous, or focused on something, or when he was playing guitar. He just did it a lot. And Jeonghan was probably going to continue to notice. A lot.

“I didn’t realise language could be so liberal,” Jisoo says with his thoughtful face still on and lips all shiny from his tongue.

Jeonghan tries not be too distracted and replies, “Maybe it isn’t. What's normal doesn’t really apply to us though, does it?”

Jisoo smiles widely at that, and Jeonghan finds it so endearing that he doesn’t notice Soeun come back behind the counter until it’s too late.

She bumps her shoulder against his. “What doesn’t apply to us, Jeonghan-ah?” She’s wiping a glass off and beaming brightly up at him, all undisguised hope and sweetness. She was probably hoping for some kind of confession. Jeonghan hates to let her down.

“Oh. Nothing, sorry.” He brushes his hair back and tries to give her his best smile, but he knows it comes out as nervous and stiff. “I was just talking out loud.”

Her smile drops and Jeonghan feels a little guilty. She’s a nice girl and really very pretty. He looks to Jisoo again, who’s just behind her with his hand covering his mouth. His eyes are crinkled almost shut, and Jeonghan can detect the shy smile in the plumpness of his cheeks. Soeun was a very nice girl, but he wasn’t interested when he had something like this.

They research together for weeks. Jeonghan doesn't even know where to start, but Jisoo always has an idea. They go through countless websites, spend days on books.  It’s not until a frustrated Jisoo wants to contact a professor that Jeonghan draws the line. No one can find out. No one can know. Jeonghan knows it's not safe.

Sometimes they watch DVDs: blockbusters, anime, cartoons, and k-dramas. Jisoo’s Korean isn’t as good as it could be, so Jeonghan always tries to find something with English subtitles or American movies with Korean subs for him. They’d found through trial and error that they could watch and understand through each other, but it could get very confusing if they lost focus or wanted to talk and watch at the same time. So they stick with subtitles.

They sit with a foot between them. Jeonghan puts the remote there, and back in L.A, Jisoo fills it with a bowl of popcorn. If they look at the screen, they can’t feel the distance between them.

 

When Jeonghan can see Jisoo beside him – when they can laugh and smile and speak – they call it visiting. **  
**

  
When he can feel him in his head or looking out of his eyes and using his muscles, they call it sharing.

Jeonghan visits Jisoo while he works, watches him strum his guitar, and show the children where the right place to put their fingers is. He smiles and shouts encouragement when he finishes grading. They talk over Jisoo’s lunch by the bleachers. He gets jealous of the lady who sits next to Jisoo in the staff meeting. Of the man who passes him his coffee. Of the cafeteria staff who greet him so casually every morning.  The feeling always soothes when Jisoo catches his eye and smiles knowingly at him as though no one else is in the room.

Both of them are aware of how the other feels. They're so intricately connected at this point that not knowing would be impossible. There's a fear there though. They don't know how deep or how far this thing runs within them, where one ends and the other begins. They're not as separate as they were in the beginning. The idea of loving someone who is that much a part of you, loving them so strongly. It almost seems perverse. They both know; they both love; but they never express it. Not out loud.

And they had still yet to touch.

Sometimes they’ll slip in and out of each other’s reality rather than meet in the same place. They would still see the other there with them in their own space and far apart but still together. Life could be going on for Jeonghan, going through the hustle and bustle of his day, and Jisoo could be cooking alone in his kitchen.

They learn together, grow together. They figure themselves out as one. They still don’t know what they are yet or if they ever will, but they’re something amazing. They have each other now.

Jeonghan hardly sleeps now that he can be in two places at once. He wants to be with Jisoo all the time if he can. He tries to sync their sleeping patterns up at first, but it’s just too hard with the time differences. They can’t connect while they sleep. It’s something that worries Jeonghan to no end. He worries about waking up and not being able to find Jisoo, never being able to connect with him again. He may not be able to sense him in the usual way, no visiting or sharing, but at least Jeonghan can still feel Jisoo there.

 

As Jisoo sleeps, and Jeonghan knows that he’s alone. He thinks of what he could do if Jisoo were there with him. He wants to touch him.

Meaningless touches like pushing back his hair or tapping his shoulder when he’s not paying attention.

Meaningful touches like a press of lips or the push and pull of flesh. Holding his hand, embracing him.

Months they’ve had together now, but they’ve never tried. They still don’t know if it’s possible. Jeonghan has thought up countless possibilities of what could happen if they tried and it didn't work.

What if his hand slips through Jisoo’s skin as though he isn’t there at all? What if he meets some kind of barrier of resistance? When he can’t feel him there, what if he starts to believe he’s insane again?

Jeonghan had seen Jisoo interact with objects in his presence, pick books or coffee cups up, but whenever Jisoo left, they always ended out being in his own hand. He’s so afraid.

 

Jeonghan almost wishes it were different.

If they didn't have this thing, this extra sense, connecting them, maybe they could be together naturally. Sometimes, Jeonghan lets himself daydream. Meeting Jisoo at the cafe on his first visit to korea. Holding hands on walks at the Han River. Dates in Sinsadong. Kisses under the stars. Falling in love slowly and messily and without fear.  
  
There's always the chance that they never would have met though, a likely chance. The very idea of never having Jisoo runs a chill up his spine. Not having him at all would be worse, he thinks, even than losing him.

When Jeonghan stops to really think about it, he corrects himself. If he lost him now, it would be a hundred times worse than anything he’d ever felt before, like severing multiple limbs or cutting out an important functioning part of his brain. The mere thought of it causes a stabbing pain in his gut, and he blindly reaches out for Jisoo's presence.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo wakes violently to the feeling of something clutching desperately at his very core. Jeonghan is lying beside him, curled towards him as close as he could get without touching. He’s watching him so intently, and Jisoo is overwhelmed by the waves of emotion washing over him. He picks up on Jeonghan’s fears and anxiety immediately and mimics his curled up pose as the feelings are reciprocated.

"It’s okay, Jeonghan. I’m here. I’m here." He makes nonsense soothing noises and wishes he could run his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan catches the fleeting thought and lets out a shuddering sob. The desire rebounds between them, an echo that grows stronger the longer it's heard. They breathe the same air, lips an inch away but an ocean apart.

Jeonghan speaks, finally, in a weak voice, "If I lose you, Jisoo. If we're separated somehow -"

Jisoo shakes his head. "We're not going to get separated -"

"If someone finds out about us, one of our governments, families, friends! If we get taken away! Experimented on -"

"You watch too many sci-fi movies -"

"We are living a sci-fi movie, Jisoo."

"Jeonghan -"

"What if one of us dies!"

Jeonghan yells the last few words, almost a screech, and Jisoo's heart stops. He doesn't have an answer to that.

"Jisoo, I know that if you ever die, the pain will be unbearable," he rasps out and pulls at his hair. “I wouldn’t just miss you, Jisoo, you know that right? Do you understand what it will be like if we ever get separated?” Jeonghan’s breathing is coming in quick gasps now, anxiety blowing his pupils wide. He takes one long deep breath, clutches the sheets beside Jisoo’s hands, and whispers, “I think I’d die from it.”

Jisoo wants to tell Jeonghan that _“we all have to die at some point_ ”, that it's okay.

But it’s not.

He feels what Jeonghan feels, and he knows that if he were to lose him, he would become hollow. It would be worse than losing a loved one, even worse than watching a family member pass. Half of him would be cut away. He'd be a raw aching nerve for however long he managed to survive it.

Jeonghan reacts to Jisoo’s hesitation, shaking and whimpers. “We’ve become too close. We’ve gone too far.”

But Jisoo doesn’t believe that. They were born this way, to be this way. To find each other. It was meant to be. He just has to get Jeonghan to believe that too. His heart is in his throat with apprehension, but he had to try it. Had to hope that the drive to touch was more than his own want and desire. He had to believe it was the sense calling to him, for something that was natural for them.

So Jisoo takes the plunge.

Jeonghan flinches away at first, the feeling of betrayal stinging across their thread and through Jisoo’s nerves, but his leap of faith is rewarded when his fingertips make contact with Jeonghan’s cheek. It doesn’t feel like a flesh on flesh touch. Almost but not exactly. It’s a phantom brush of senses and knowing what should be there. Nerve endings sing from the brush of contact to the edge of their minds.

Jeonghan has stopped shaking, but his breathing had sped up, each exhale coming out as a whimper. Carefully, Jisoo reaches out and pushes back the bangs that had fallen in Jeonghan’s face. He runs his hands through it and brushes it back down to the nape of his neck. He holds it there and lets the moment sink in.

Jeonghan’s mouth has dropped open, his eyes wide and staring at Jisoo like he was seeing him for the first time. His lips quiver, and tentatively, Jeonghan edges closer. He shifts his head across the gap to Jisoo’s pillow and gently, softly, lets their noses brush.  The faint feel of Jeonghan’s lips, not a millimeter away – barely grazing against his slowly and softly, causes Jisoo’s heart to race.

His eyes are closed, but he can see through Jeonghan gazing at his face and feel the depth of how much Jeonghan desperately wants this. Jeonghan’s hand snakes up over his collarbone and catches his chin. He mutters under his breath, and their mouths press together just a little more. “All this time we could have -”

Jisoo doesn’t let him finish.

His skin is hot as he pushes against Jeonghan. It’s gentle but firm. Lips brush against each other, shyly touching, moving softly before pressing deeper. They inch closer towards each other as if trying to fill the insurmountable gap between them. The tip of Jeonghan’s tongue snakes against Jisoo’s upper lip, and he melts against him.

Jisoo doesn’t want the moment to end, but there’s something he has to say. There's now so much to do. He pulls away, strokes his thumb against Jeonghan’s lower lip, and gazes at him, taking all of him in.

“Living away from each other like this is a waste.” Jisoo licks his lips. Jeonghan’s eyes dart down and up again, and Jisoo wants to laugh. “We'll make the most of what we've got now, and -” He holds Jeonghan’s face in his hands, overjoyed that he can, that it's real. “- I’ll come to you."

* * *

 

Jisoo's plane lands late. He was meant to arrive at 4:15 KST. It was now 5:27 KST, and although Jeonghan knows exactly where he is and why and can talk to him, he’s still very agitated. He’s just very anxious to finally meet him.

Jeonghan sits on the plane with him while it rolls around the tarmac, waiting for entrance. He whines about the grumpy, loud man beside them and pesters Jisoo to hold his hand until they get to each other and can do it for real. Jisoo has gotten used to Jeonghan’s childish ways. He maybe even finds them endearing. He understands him more than ever at this moment though.

They’ve waited six months since the first night they found they could touch. It took six months for Jisoo to reorganise his life, so he could be here. He moved back in with his parents, sold any unnecessary belongings, and saved up everything he had. He searched for a new job in Seoul. He’d teach English for a while until his Korean got better then he’d apply for music teaching positions like back home. He said goodbye to all his loved ones, and he was off.

Jisoo regretted none of it.  
  
Jeonghan’s standing in the center aisle humming and bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously when the captain made the call that they’d arrived. Jisoo lets himself laugh out loud at the excited expression of complete glee that overtook Jeonghan’s features. He’s quite used to the odd looks he gets for it by now.

Jeonghan rushes back over to Jisoo, words almost tripping over themselves. “I don’t want to be visiting when this happens. I want to see you properly for myself with my own eyes!”

Jisoo grins at him and nods.

Jeonghan pecks him quickly on the forehead and laughs himself. “I’ll be out by your luggage.” and he was gone.

Jisoo was out of his seat before the announcement for passengers to remove their seat belts was even over. He had his bag in hand before anyone else and was second in line off the plane.  
He was hardly able to contain himself, fidgeting all through customs, and jogging down the escalator to the luggage bay.  
  
Jisoo took a moment to stop and breathe when he’d made it to the ground floor. He let his senses overtake him, focused, and led himself to Jeonghan.

When their eyes meet for the first time across the sea of travelers and loved ones, Jisoo swears he feels their hearts beat in sync.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last part of the fic itself, but probably not the end for this world. I enjoyed it so much that i might write drabbles and oneshots of afterwards or what happened in between! There's a lot of time to work with here and i think that could be fun.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and i really hope you enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you came from tumblr, i'd be so grateful if you liked or reblogged the post that linked you here. Getting my stories out there means more people read them and i get more motivation <33  
> thank you so much!  
> for those of you who read and liked my other stories, you really helped me get up and start writing more! so I'm very thankful, i love writing it brings me so much happiness and you helped me start up again <3


End file.
